Hack My Heart
by Alver Sayn
Summary: Halo Minna-san... kali ini ceritanya tentang seorang hacker... Penasaran? Baca dong... RnR pliiiis
1. About Sherry

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Hehehehe...Halo Minna-san...**

**kangen ama kalian... selamat membaca... n jangan lupan reviewnya ya...**

**Pliiisss... :D**

_**Hack My Heart**_

_...Your Computer was Hacked..._

_ : Sherry :_

Hahahaha...

Menangislah, bodoh...

Kau hanya bisa ternganga dengan mulut lebarmu. Menyaksikan seluruh data yang kau tutupi selama ini terbongkar oleh ku... Hahahaha... serapat apapun data yang kau tutupi, setebal apapun proteksi yang kau pasang, itu bukanlah tandingan bagiku. Selamat Tinggal, kau akan mendekam di penjara karena perbuatanmu yang kotor itu.

_Sherry_

"Ah, Sial!" teriak Conan. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, geram. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia menyelidiki kasus pembobolan data komputer yang di lakukan oleh seorang wanita yang sering menyebut dirinya 'Sherry'. Semua tim pelacak berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan identitas Sherry, namun hasilnya nihil. Keberadaannya benar-benar tidak bisa dilacak dan mungkin saat ini dia sedang menertawakan kepolisian metropolitan yang tidak bisa menangkapnya. Termasuk Conan Edogawa. Ia seorang detektif handal yang menjadi kebanggaan kepolisian, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar merasa kesal karena sudah dikalahkan oleh perempuan berkode 'Sherry' itu. Ya... karena Sherry sudah berani membobol data komputer milik 7 pejabat negara.

"Sudahlah, Conan. jangan terlalu ambisius begitu."kata seorang laki-laki berkulit coklat, Heiji Hattori.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak ambisius, dia itu wanita, Heiji!. Aku tidak mau dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita!"kata Conan dengan kesal.

Heiji tertawa kecil, kemudian duduk di samping temannya itu yang tengah sibuk mencari data tentang Sherry. Ia menepuk bahu Conan pelan.

"sifat gengsi mu itu benar-benar keterlaluan ya..."kata Heiji. Conan hanya diam saja.

"Bagaimanpun caranya aku akan menangkap wanita itu."kata Conan.


	2. Her name was SHERRY

Di Pagi yang indah, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang stroberi tampak menyesapi kopinya. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat laptop di hadapannya.

"Mati kau, brengsek!"katanya.

"Hahahaha...dasar, mau menyembunyikan kebusukanmu? mana bisa!"katanya lagi.

Ia tampak benar-benar puas setelah membobol komputer milik seorang manager perusahaan.

Wanita itulah yang menjadi buronan para polisi. Namanya benar-benar di kenal seantero dunia maya. Seorang wanita jenius yang mempunyai pertahanan komputer terbaik, serta dapat membobol data dengan sekejap mata. Walaupun data tersebut sudah dilindungi dengan proteksi sekebal apapun. Ia masih dapat membobolnya, ia adalah Sherry, nama sandi dari Ai Haibara. Sebenarnya ia adik dari Maltior, yang juga seorang Hacker ulung dengan nama sandi, Gin. Gin merupakan ketua dari Hacker Organization (HO) atau organisasi para hacker. Organisasi ini tidak memilih sembarang hacker. Hacker yang cerdas serta beranilah yang mengisi organisasi elit tersebut.

_Shadow... ooo... oo..._

_Shadow..._

Handphone Ai berbunyi.

Dengan wajah yang tampak tak minat ia meraih handphonenya.

"Ah, kakak!"kata Ai setelah melihat layar handphonenya.

Ai : Ya, ada apa, kak?

Gin : Bagaimana kabarmu?

Ai : Tak usah basa-basi, langsung saja

Gin : Hihihi... Kau dingin seperti biasanya

Gin : Baiklah, misi kali ini bobol data milik Manager Marketing di perusahaan Suzuki Group. Ku dengar dia bermaksud untuk memalsukan data, jadi ambil data aslinya dan rusak data palsunya!

Ai : Ya... Ya...

Gin : jangan di remehkan! karena komputernya memiliki program proteksi "Night Baron"

Ai : "Night Baron"? hm... itu program proteksi yang baru di luncurkan itu?

Gin : ya, begitulah. Ingat, teruslah bergerak di balik layar.

Ai mematikan handphonenya.

"Merepotkan."gumamnya.

_Alert... Alert... Alert..._

_Your Computer was Hacked by Sherry._

"Dasar... kupikir Night Baron benar-benar proteksi yang kuat." kata Ai sambil menyesapi kopinya.

Diliriknya koran pagi yang diantar ke apartemennya.

_'SHERRY KEMBALI BERAKSI'_

Jelas sekali tulisan itu terpampang dihalaman utama koran. Ai hanya tersenyum miring, lalu raut wajahnya kembali datar setelah melihat isi koran itu.

_..."Saya yakin, saya bisa menangkap Sherry." kata Conan Edogawa, seorang detektif di kepolisian metropolitan..._ (isi di koran)

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Pak Detektif." kata Ai sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"...dan kau, targetku selanjutnya"

Conan tampak serius membaca kertas yang berisi keterangan korban di tangannya. Ya, karena kasus pembobolan oleh Sherry kembali bertambah, kali ini Manager Marketing di perusahaan Suzuki Group yang menjadi korbannya.

"Ah! kenapa sih kamu suka sekali membobol komputer orang?"tanya Conan dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba...

_Alert... Alert... Alert..._

_Your Computer was Hacked by Sherry_

Conan menoleh ke arah computernya. Ia benar-benar terkejut setengah mati.

Komputernya telah jadi korban pembobolan Sherry!

"Halo detektif" kata Sherry dengan wajah datar.

Conan terdiam begitu lama, kemudian ia menjawab sapaan Sherry yang muncul di layarnya.

"Ya... kau mau apa?" tanya Conan.

Clik...

Muncul gambar seorang wanita berambut pirang stroberi di layar itu.

"Hm... jangan berteriak, maupun memanggil kawanmu, kalau tidak... aku akan merusak seluruh sistem di kantormu." ancamnya.

"Aku mau bernegosiasi."lanjut Ai.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau bernegosiasi dengan penjahat."jawab Conan dengan ketus

" polisi yang baik, Tapi bagaimana kalau aku bukan penahat?"

Conan terdiam lama sekali. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Bagus." kata Ai, ia tersenyum miring.

"Cih!" gumam Conan ketika melihat senyuman Ai.

TBC

RnR pliiis


	3. Special Meeting

**Haloo…. Minna-san… Maaf Baru nongol….**

**Alv bener-bener nyesel buat Minna-san menunggu…. Maaf ya….**

**Warning... Alert... OOC, Typo, GaJe, alur juga ikut-ikutan Gaje... Harap di maklumi ya... Minna... ^_^**

**Happy reading n Review, Nb. Menerima segala bentuk komentar... TQ**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Special Meeting**

Shadow….oo….o…

Shadow….oo….o…

Ai meraba meja di depannya mencari benda yang membuat tidur pulasnya hancur. Setelah mendapatkannya ia memandangi display handphone itu. "Aniki" gumamnya kecil. Ditekannya tombol yang berwarna hijau di sebelah kanan itu.

"Mau apa, kak?" Tanya Ai sambil beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Misi baru, untukmu." Jawab Gin.

Ai melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ah! Yang benar saja, kak. Ini baru jam 4.00 pagi. Kau sudah gila?"kata Ai agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak, Ai. Kali ini bukan pembobolan data perusahaan lagi, tapi data penyeludupan narkoba, kodenya : Alpha Betha. Transaksinya jam 05.00 nanti. Ku mohon… kali ini saja." Kata Gin.

"Ck…. Kenapa tidak kau saja!" kata Ai kesal.

"Ai…kalau aku bisa untuk apa aku minta tolong dengan mu." Kata Gin dengan suara memelas.

Ai diam sebentar.

"Ya… kakakku tercinta."kata Ai. Belum sempat Gin bersorak gembira di seberang sana Ai sudah mematikkan handphone-nya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ai menyambar laptop kesayangannya.

04.30

Ai tampak benar-benar serius memandangi laptopnya. Sekali-kali tangannya menari di keyboard,

Alert… Alert…. Anti Hacking Protection

"Ck… hebat juga proteksinya."gumam Ai.

04.50

Waktu terus bergulir. Ai mencoba tetap tenang, meskipun waktunya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi.

"Ayo…. Ayo…"kata Ai saat melihat proses loading di desktop laptopnya.

'Success 100%'

Ai berlonjak girang, tanpa basa-basi data penyeludupan itu ia crack dan ia salin ke dokumennya. Selanjutnya ia kirim data tersebut kepada kakaknya.

"Haaah…." Kata Ai sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, sembari memandangi jam dinding yang ada di depannya.

05.00

"Hahaha... Aku lupa kalau aku akan ada pertemuan istimewa dengan orang yang istimewa juga."kata Ai sambil tersenyum sendiri memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

07.30

At Coffee shop

"Sherry mengajakku bertemu."kata Conan sambil mengangkat cangkir cappucino-nya.

Mata Heiji yang diajak bicara membulat sempurna.

"Kau serius?"Kata Heiji.

"Tentu saja, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"tanya Conan mulai agak gelisah.

Heiji terkekeh.

"Dasar! Kau itu polisi, ya... Tangani saja seperti biasanya."kata Heiji enteng.

"Tangani seperti biasanya? Oh! Yang benar saja, ini bukan masalah biasa, Heiji. Dia itu Hacker terkenal."kata Conan gelisah.

"Ya aku tahu, bertindaklah seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Kapan dia mengajakmu bertemu?"tanya Heiji.

Ia menyeruput cappucino-nya kemudian menjawab.

"Hari ini, tapi aku tidak tahu persis itu jam berapa."kata Conan.

Heiji tidak berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya mengangkat alis dan kembali menyeruput kopinya.

11.00

Alert... Alert... Your Computer was hacked by Sherry

Mata Conan membulat, ia segera menghampiri komputernya.

Tampak di sana seorang wanita cantik berbalut syal hitam tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

'Sherry' gumam Conan pelan.

"Ya... Pak detektif, aku sudah berada di.. Uhm... Di mana ya...? Ah! di sebuah taman yang berada di dekat danau, kau bisa ke sini? Tapi maaf, aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja, tanpa ada gangguan."kata Sherry.

"Tapi aku ada..."

"Aku tidak peduli, atau aku akan merusak data atau bukti yang ada di kantormu?"potong Sherry, masih dengan seringai khasnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan ke sana."kata Conan.

Ai duduk sambil menghadap ke danau yang berada di hadapannya, begitu luas dengan pepohonan yang tumbuh subur di seberangnya. Ia masih teringat saat ia mengayuh perahu bersama kakak dan ayahnya tepat di danau yang sekarang ia pandangi. Tertawa bersama dan berbagi cerita. Tapi, kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya semenjak ayah dan ibunya harus ke Rusia dan kakaknya pergi bekerja ke Amerika. Ia tinggal di Tokyo bersama bibinya yang sekarang sudah tua. Namun itu dulu, sekarang ia harus mandiri dan dapat bertahan hidup tanpa ada campur tangan dari orang lain. Seperti saat ini, ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan riset terbesar di Jepang. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Ai Haibara si ilmuwan jenius dan Sherry merupakan orang yang sama.

"Eheem... Anda Sherry?"tanya seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, Conan.

Ai langsung berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang.

"uhm... Ya, duduklah pak detektif."kata Ai. Conan sedikit terpaku, entah ia tampak membatu melihat Ai.

"baiklah kalau kamu ingin berdiri."kata Ai.

"Ah! Maaf, "kata Conan. Ia pun duduk di samping Ai.

Ai hanya diam kembali melihat ke arah danau. Conan mencuri pandang sedikit ke arah Ai, melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

'hm... Indah' gumam Conan tanpa sadar. Ai tertawa kecil.

"hahaha... Apa yang kau lihat dari ku, pak detektif?"tanya Ai, sukses membuat Conan mati kutu.

'Gila! Apa-apaan tadi!' seru Conan dalam hati.

"Namaku, Ai Haibara." kata Ai.

"Conan Edogawa." balas Conan.

"Maaf pak detektif, apakah aku bertanya tentang namamu?" canda Ai.

"Hei, apakah aku juga bertanya siapa namamu, Hah!"kata Conan yang merasa malu.

"hahahaha... Aku main-main saja. Ayo ikut denganku."kata Ai dan ia berjalan mendahului Conan.

"Hei, kalau kau mau membawaku ke tempat gerombolanmu untuk di pukuli, aku tidak mau dan sekarang juga aku akan menahanmu!"kata Conan.

Ai menoleh sebentar dan mendengus kesal.

"Ikut saja dulu, bodoh!"kata Ai.

Conan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras kemudian mengikuti Ai.

Hosh...hosh...

"dasar gila! Kau berjalan kaki dari apartemen ini ke Lakes Park ?"tanya Conan sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Iya, kenapa? Itu hanya 15 Km dari sini."kata Ai enteng.

"Haah?! Hanya? 15 Km itu kau bilang 'hanya'?"kata Conan.

Ai menarik tangan Conan dan menyeretnya ke sebuah pintu yang berada di lantai 3 apartemen itu.

5/H/3R/12 Y .

"hm... Nomor rumah mu bagus juga, SHERRY."kata Conan.

Ai hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Silahkan masuk."kata Ai.

Conan melihat-lihat seisi ruangan yang berwarna putih polos itu, dan di ruangan luas itu juga ia dapat melihat benda-benda canggih yang jarang di temukan di pasar robot dan mesin.

"Hello... Good Afternoon, ."kata sebuah robot yang menghampiri Conan.

"Heh?!"

"Itu, Ginger 41. Robot yang membantu pekerjaan rumah."kata Ai.

"Buatanmu?"

"Ya, bagus bukan. Padahal belum pernah berjumpa, tapi ia bisa mengenali mu."kata Ai.

"hahaha... Aneh, kenapa kau namai Ginger? Hahaha..."

"Terserahku!" sungut Ai.

Ai pun duduk di samping Conan dengan Laptop yang sudah menyala.

"cukup basa-basinya, sekarang aku tunjukkan semua hal yang engkau anggap sebagai kejahatanku."kata Ai.

Conan berubah menjadi serius.

"ini semua orang yang pernah aku crack datanya. Dan pak detektif, kau bisa lihat data apa yang aku ambil."kata Ai sambil menunjukkan laptopnya.

"Dan dengan baik hati juga ku berikan untuk orang yang tampan seperti anda data penyeludupan narkoba yang baru saja terjadi pagi tadi. 'Alpha Betha' itu kodenya. Oh iya! Kau tak perlu repot-repot menyalinnya, ini Flash Disk yang berisi data itu semua."kata Ai sambil menyodorkan Flash Disk itu.

"Nah, sekarang terserah padamu, masih ingin menangkapku? Atau kau mengizinkanku untuk membantu?"tanya Ai.

"akan ku diskusikan dengan Inspektur."kata Conan sambil menimang FD di tangannya.

"aku benci menunggu terlalu lama, jadi aku ingin masalahku di selesaikan siang ini juga!"kata Ai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Conan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siang ini?"

"Ya, Siang ini. Sore nanti kau bisa kesini lagi."kata Ai. Conan menghela nafas, ia pun beranjak dari sofa Ai.

Malamnya...

21.00

Ai sedang menyesapi teh dan tampak tenang dengan buku ilmiah di pangkuannya.

Ting...tong...

Ai berlari menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu, tampak Conan dengan wajah yang lelah di hadapan Ai.

"hm... Masuk!"kata Ai. Conan pun mengikuti Ai.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh mau membantumu. Tapi syukurlah berhasil."kata Conan. Ia benar-benar heran kenapa ia bisa mengikuti kemauan wanita yang sekarang berada tepat di depannya itu.

Tiba-tiba...

Cup! Ai mencium dahi Conan dengan lembut, sukses membuat Conan membeku.

"Terima Kasih, kau sudah membantuku, meskipun tidak seimbang dengan yang aku lakukan."kata Ai.

"Oi..oi.."

Ai tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

**TBC **

**Reviewnya ya... Minna-san... ^_^**


	4. Am I Heartbreaker ?

**Halo lagi….. Minna-san…**

**Warning ...Alert...Alert... OOC, Typo, GaJe... Di maklumi yaaach...**

**NB... Menerima Komen dalam bentuk apapun... RnR please...**

**Happy reading n review ya….. ^_^**

_**Am I a Heartbreaker?**_

Ai dan Conan semakin dekat dan akrab. Malah terkadang Conan sering curhat dengan Ai tentang masalah pribadi. Tapi, tidak sekali pun Conan membicarakan tentang masalah cinta. Berbeda dengan Ai yang lebih tertutup dan malas membicarakan tentang dirinya. Ternyata kedekatan keduanya membuat seseorang yang sudah lama mencintai Conan, cemburu.

Sebenarnya, Ai yang sulit membuka hati untuk kaum adam, sedikit demi sedikit sudah membuka hatinya karena Conan. Conan yang periang dan benar-benar imut (menurut Ai) serta sikapnya yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan sudah membuat Ai jatuh. Hanya saja Ai belum menyadari perasaannya dan malu untuk bertanya pada Conan. Ck…ck..ck…

Di pagi hari yang begitu indah, Ai duduk di beranda kamarnya yang menghadap ke arah matahari terbit. Meskipun apartemen mewah, tempat tinggal Ai dekat jaraknya dengan sungai kecil dan hutan, sehingga bisa memanjakan mata. The menemani paginya yang cerah ini, karena sebentar lagi ia harus ke Aires Riset, Technology and Information Center(ARTIC) , tempat ia bekerja.

Shadow…oo….Shadow…oo…

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke Handphone-nya.

"Hm… siapa ini?"Tanya Ai. Karena tidak tertera nomor dan nama sang pengguna. 'Secret Number'

"Ya, Halo?" Kata Ai.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, jangan coba-coba mendekati Conan lagi! Atau kau akan benar-benar menyesal."kata sebuah suara yang tampak marah itu.

Ai menyeringai geli.

"Yang benar saja! Aku dan Conan itu tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, dasar Paranoid!" kata Ai. Ia pun segera mematikan handphone-nya.

"Jangan panggil aku Sherry kalau aku tidak tahu siapa kamu, Secret Number."kata Ai sambil menimang Handphone-nya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ai menyambar laptopnya dan tangannya mulai menari-nari di keyboard. Mencari data.

Beberapa menit kemudian…..

Ai tampak kaget,

"Hm…. Cantik sekali, namanya Ayumi Yoshida"kata Ai sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Wajah cantik serta manis, berambut coklat tua panjang dengan senyuman manis, menggambarkan orang yang mengancamnya barusan.

"memang cocok untuk Conan."kata Ai sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia pun menutup laptopnya dan beranjak untuk pergi ke ARTIC.

At ARTIC

"Professor Ai, ada yang mencari anda."kata seorang asisten Ai yang berdiri di depan laboratorium.

"Professor Agasa, Professor Fukumi, saya permisi sebentar. Anda dapat melanjutkan percobaan ini."kata Ai. Ia pun keluar.

Di ruang tunggu Ai benar-benar terkejut, karena ia mendapati Conan dan gadis bernama Ayumi Yoshida itu duduk berdua. Ai mencoba setenang mungkin, ia menarik nafasnya perlahan, kemudian berjalan dengan penuh keanggunan.

"Ya, Pak Edogawa. Anda mencari Ai Haibara?" canda Ai. Conan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Ai dengan jas putih khas para ilmuwan, sukses membuat Conan dan Ayumi kagum.

"Ayumi Yoshida, saya Ai Haibara. Orang yang tadi pagi kamu telpon."kata Ai masih dengan senyum palsunya, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Ayumi tampak pucat pasi dan tidak berani melihat ke arah Ai, ia hanya menyambut tangan Ai dengan wajah yang di tundukkan dalam-dalam.

"Hah!? Kalian sudah saling kenal?"kata Conan tidak percaya.

"Hmm... Kelihatannya begitu, ia menelpon ku tadi pagi."kata Ai.

Conan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ayumi yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Conan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu."kata Conan.

"Hei, Ayumi... Conan itu sering sekali membicarakanmu, aku sampai muak mendengarnya."kata Ai sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hey! Aku tidak pernah..."

"Shuuuut... Aku tidak minta kau bicara, detektif!"kata Ai sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Ayumi sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ai mengenalnya, Ai tahu namanya, Ai juga bisa tahu wajahnya, padahal ia hanya menelpon dengan secret number pula. Ia tidak habis pikir bisa menelpon orang yang sehebat ini. Ia mengutuki kebodohannya.

"Uhm, pak detektif. Ada perlu apa ke sini? Membawa pacarmu pula, hehehe"kata Ai.

"dia bukan..."

"Shuuut... " Ai kembali memotong. Conan kembali diam dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ada apa, pak detektif?"tanya Ai lagi.

"Kau pasti sangat bosan di dalam sana, kalau begitu kita keluar saja, yuk. Apalagi aku tidak ada tugas hari ini."kata Conan.

Ai mengangkat sebelas alisnya. Kemudia tersenyum sinis.

"Boleh juga nyalimu menggandeng dua wanita sekaligus. Tapi, maaf detektif. Sepertinya kau bisa pergi berdua saja dengan Conan. Aku banyak pekerjaan di sini."kata Ai.

"Haah... Padahal aku mencari waktu agar kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama lagi."kata Conan. Sukses membuat Ai melongo.

"A..apa?"kata Ai, ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Conan kaget sendiri dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"bukan apa-apa..."kata Conan sambil menggeleng cepat. Ya... Seperti yang kita tebak, rona merah di wajah memang susah untuk dihilangkan saat kita malu, betul?

"Ya... Kalau begitu, Have fun..."kata Ai sambil tersenyum miring.

Ai pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"huuuh... Kalau ingin jalan-jalan jangan bawa gadis lain, dong!"sungut Ai kesal.

Sebelum pulang dari ARTIC, ternyata Conan sudah menjemputnya dan mereka pun berjalan berdua menyusuri danau yang kemarin menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Bagaimana hari ini?"tanya Ai.

"Begitulah, aku heran tiba-tiba Ayumi ingin ikut."kata Conan sambil menatap lurus ke depan

"Sekarang ceritakan tentang Ayumi!"kata Ai to the point.

Conan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Ai.

"untuk apa?"tanya Conan.

"Ceritakan saja!"

Conan menghela nafas sebentar.

"Dia itu temanku sejak kecil, dan aku suka padanya."kata Conan. Ai membelalakkan matanya.

"hmm... Ternyata kau suka padanya..."kata Ai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

"itu dulu, ketika aku masih SMA aku benar-benar mencintainya, tapi Ayumi tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Ia malah jadian dengan temanku, Mitsuhiko. Aku benar-benar hancur saat itu. Aku tahu, bahwa aku tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan anak secantik Ayumi, apalagi saat itu aku benar-benar cupu dan jelek."kata Conan panjang lebar.

"sekarang,...apakah kamu masih memiliki perasaan dengan Ayumi?"tanya Ai dengan hati-hati.

Conan menggeleng. "tidak, perasaan yang begitu besar itu hilang seperti tertiup angin."kata Conan, matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan dan terkadang ia mendongakkan kepala ke langit, mencoba membokar ingatan masa lalu.

"hm... Pak detektif, aku ingn lihat seberapa jeleknya dirimu saat SMA."kata Ai sambil tersenyum miring.

"Huh!"sungut Conan. Ia tampak mengutak atik handphone-nya dan kemudian memberikannya pada Ai.

Anak remaja bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata bulat, serta rambut yang di sisir rapi dengan gaya rambut jadul.

"Hmm... Manis."tanpa sadar Ai mengucapkan kata-kata yang jelas terdengar di telinga Conan. Conan menoleh ke arah Ai dengan tatapan terkejut dan wajahnya memanas seketika, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum.

"Hah... Pantas kau ubah penampilanmu..."kata Ai sambil mengembalikan handphone Conan.

"Kalau ada yang bilang manis dengan penampilan seperti itu, Aku tidak akan ganti penampilan."kata Conan mencoba memancing Ai.

"Hahahaha... Siapa yang akan bilang kamu manis."kata Ai, ( masih tidak sadar)

"You said that I'm Sweety boy."kata Conan.

Ai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah! That's only a bull shit."kata Ai sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

Beberapa detik lamanya mereka diam.

"Conan, bagaimana kalau aku bilang Ayumi menyukaimu?"tanya Ai.

"Ya... Aku akan bilang, Maaf aku sudah ada orang yang aku sukai. Itu saja."kata Conan enteng. Ai terperanjat.

"Oh!... Sudah ada orang yang kau sukai ya, pak detektif."kata Ai.

"Ya!"jawab Conan tegas.

Ai menghela nafas, sekarang ia yang merasakan kehancuran.

'jadi seperti ini yang namanya broken heart ' kata Ai dalam hati.

At Conan's Office

"Hei, tampaknya kau benar-benar sibuk kemarin dengan dua gadis ya..."kata Heiji sambil duduk di samping Conan yang tampak serius mengunduh data-data yang dikirimkan oleh Ai tentang data penyeludupan obat bius yang dilakukan oleh manager Miyamoto Corp.

"apanya yang dua gadis."kata Conan. Matanya terus ke arah komputer.

Tring... Triing...

"Heiji, matikan saja! Mungkin hanya Ayumi."kata Conan. Heiji pun menekan tombol yang ada di handphone Conan. Ternyata Heiji menekan tombol hijau yang artinya menerima, dan telpon itu dari Ai.

"Hei, kau dekat ya, dengan wanita hacker itu."kata Heiji sambil menepuk bahu Conan.

"hm... Iya sih."kata Conan.

"Kau punya perasaan dengannya?"tanya Heiji lagi.

"hm... e.. Tidak ada, ia hanya seorang informan. Tidak lebih dari itu."kata Conan sedikit gugup. Heiji tampak melotot.

"Jadi, kau hanya memanfaatkannya? Kejam sekali kau!"kata Heiji.

"hehehe...kata-katamu yang kejam, Heiji."kata Conan.

Ai mendengar semuanya, tangannya bergetar ketika memegang handphone-nya. Air matanya terjatuh di ikuti dengan ambruknya Ai, jatuh terduduk.

**TBC**

**(To Be Continued)**

**Makasih ya... Minna-san, atas waktunya untuk baca fanfic Alv... ^_^**

**Nb. Tetap menerima Review atau Comment dalam bentuk apapun... ^_^ Review yaa... Minna-san...**

**See You...**


	5. I'm Sorry, I'm Not Honest

**Hallo Minna-san... Moga baik-baik saja yaa... ^_^ **

**Warning... Alert...Alert... OOC (bangeeet), Typo, GaJe... Hehehehehe **

**Nb. Menerima Komen n review dalam bentuk apapun..., Makanya.. Review yaaa, Minna-san...**  
**Happy Reading Semuanya... Luph u full... 3 RnR Please...**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**I am Sor****ry...**

_At Conan's Office_

_Alert...Alert...Alert... Your Computer was hacked By Sherry..._

Conan menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, kemudian menoleh ke arah komputernya, memastikan kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar.

'Ai? Kenapa dia membajak komputerku?' tanya Conan dalam hati.

Conan meletakkan kembali dokumen yang ada di tangannya, kemudian mengaktifkan Web Cam-nya. Beribu pertanyaan mulai muncul di benaknya.

'Kenapa Ai harus membajaknya, kenapa Ai tidak menelponnya atau mengirimnya pesan singkat.'kira-kira begitu pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Conan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul wajah Ai yang sedang tersenyum miring. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Hei, Detektif. Jangan pernah kembali ke apartemenku! Atau aku akan melaporkan kamu dengan tuduhan penguntitan. Serta jangan pernah menghubungi ku lagi, anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal apalagi bertemu, kalau kau melakukan itu..." Ai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Ck...Ah! Pokoknya, anggap aku tidak pernah ada! Itu saja. Tenang saja, sebagai informan mu aku akan memantau kasus-kasus yang ada di kantormu, jadi cukup diam saja,...Bos!"kata Ai singkat. Ia langsung mematikan Web Cam-nya. Conan tertegun begitu lama, mengoreksi apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga membuat Ai begitu marah. Ia duduk sebentar, kemudian meraih handphone-nya mencari kontak yang bernama 'Baka Heiji'.

"Heiji, aku ingin bicara. Temui aku di Coffee shop yang ada di depan kantor!"kata Conan.

"Sekarang?"

"Haaah.. Tahun depan, Heiji! Ya... Sekarang, Heiji-sama."kata Conan. Belum sempat Heiji mengutarakan kalimatnya kembali, Conan sudah memutuskan panggilan.

Conan tampak terburu-buru. Ia menyambar mantel hitamnya dan melesat pergi.

_At Coffee Shop_

Conan tampak mengaduk kopinya tanpa berkata-kata. Hanya mengaduk dan terus mengaduk, kepalanya di topang di tangan sambil sekali-kali menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, kalau kau cuma mengajakku kesini hanya untuk menontonmu mengaduk kopi, lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor dan menyelesaikan tugasku."kata Heiji setengah kesal karena merasa tidak di perdulikan oleh Conan.

Setelah Heiji berkata begitu, Conan mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkan sendoknya.

"Haaaah... Heiji, aku ingin memastikan kalau kau menekan tombol yang berada di sebelah kanan, kemarin."kata Conan.

"Tombol apa?"tanya Heiji bingung.

"Begini, kemarin aku memintamu mematikan handphone ku, kan? Nah, tombol sebelah mana yang kau tekan dan aku harap kau masih ingat."kata Conan sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Oh! Kalau tidak salah, tombol yang sebelah kiri."kata Heiji dengan enteng. Sukses membuat Conan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Kau yakin? Tombolnya berwarna hijau kan?"tanya Conan dengan lesu.

"Hm... Iya, "jawab Heiji.

Conan mengusap kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Heiji-sama, tombol hijau itu untuk menerima, dan kemarin aku memintamu untuk memutuskan telponnya."kata Conan, kesal.

"Waah, berarti aku salah tekan dong, memangnya ada apa? Kau tampak begitu khawatir."kata Heiji.

Conan diam sebentar, kemudian menegak kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Ai marah padaku, karena ia mendengar percakapan kita kemarin. Ia melarangku ke apartemennya lagi, serta melarangku menelpon atau mengirimnya pesan atau segala sesuatu yang menghubungkan antara aku dengan dia."kata Conan sambil memijat keningnya.

Mata Heiji melotot. "What?! Jadi bagaimana?"tanya Heiji.

"dia tetap akan memberi kita informasi, tapi aku benar-benar tidak di izinkan untuk menghubunginya."kata Heiji.

"Lho? Kenapa kamu sedih? Bukannya bagus, kalau kau tidak perlu mampir ke apartemennya atau pun menghabiskan biaya untuk menghubunginya."kata Heiji enteng.

"Tapi, aku... Aku... Merasa sedih... Ah!" Conan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Heiji memukul meja. "Gotcha! I got u! Dasar, karena ketidak jujuranmu, orang yang kamu sayangi malah lari. Huh! Bagaimana mau dapat istri kalau sikapmu masih terus seperti ini." kata Heiji. Ia pun mengambil handphone Conan yang tadi diletakkan di atas meja. Conan diam membatu setelah mendengar perkataan Heiji tadi. Dan ia hanya melihat saja ketika Heiji mengutak-atik handphone-nya, dan tampak menyalin sesuatu dari Handphone-nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Conan yang masih setengah sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Heiji.

"Diam, dan duduk saja. Oke?"kata Heiji.

'Heiji menelpon siapa?'tanya Conan dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Ini Heiji, kamu Ai kan?" kata Heiji.

Conan menganga lebar. Ia segera berdiri mencoba menyambar handphone Heiji.

"Ai, Conan minta maaf! Ia menyesal, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu."kata Heiji lagi.

Conan terus berusaha mengambil handphone Heiji. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Ditambah pandangan mata yang mengintruksi mereka untuk diam terus menghujam.

"Huh! Enough... I never know about him, and what u talking about? Conan? Aku tidak mengenalnya, maaf... Tuut...tuuut.."singkat dan benar-benar menusuk untuk Conan.

Conan terduduk lesu,

"Haaah... Benar, kan?"kata Conan lesu.

Heiji tersenyum, kemudian menepuk bahu Conan.

"Wanita hebat memang sukar untuk ditaklukkan."kata Heiji.

Conan menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Apa maksudmu, Baka Heiji?"kata Conan kesal. Ia pun melangkah menuju kasir.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Heiji.

_At Ai's Apartement_

Malam sudah larut, tapi Ai masih sibuk mengutak atik laptopnya yang berwarna merah-hitam itu. Kakaknya, Gin memberinya misi untuk merusak data perusahaan gelap penyeludup senjata api dan waktunya paling lambat pukul 13.00 karena transaksi akan dilakukan 20 menit setelahnya.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba merusak datanya, tapi data tersebut sepertinya sudah di beri proteksi yang di uji oleh Hacker setingkat dirinya. Malah setiap akan merusak data itu, ada virus-virus komputer yang menghalangi kinerja laptopnya, tetapi hal itu bukan masalah besar. Yang menjadi masalah besarnya, jika data tersebut tidak segera dirusak. Kakaknya pasti akan marah besar.

'Hm... Proteksinya sangat kuat. Anti Hacker Protection Av2.' kata Ai dalam hati.

Shadow...Shadow...oo

Shadow...Shadow...oo

'ah! Yang benar saja! Ada telpon saat aku sedang sibuk' sungut Ai.

Ia melirik sedikit dan tampak di sana sebuah tulisan, 'Secret Number'

"Cih! Benar-benar menantangku..."kata Ai.

Ia pun meraih handphone-nya dan menekan tombol yang berwarna hijau.

"Halo, Ai di sana? Ini aku... Yang tadi menelponmu..."

Ai mengerutkan dahinya

'Heiji..'gumam Ai. Ai tetap diam, mencoba mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Haaah... Aku tahu, kau di sana, Ai. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Conan...tut...tut..."Ai langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

"Siapa Heiji itu, hmm... Sepertinya teman dekat detektif sok itu."kata Ai. Pandangannya kembali ke laptopnya. Bukan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tapi mencari data seperti yang ia lakukan pada Ayumi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hm... Heiji Hattori, ternyata memang benar kalau dia teman akrab Conan, oooh... Sudah menikah rupanya, Kazuha Hattori."kata Ai sambil tersenyum misterius. Setelah itu ia langsung menyalakan web cam-nya. Tak lama kemudian...

At Heiji's House

Alert...Alert...Alert...Your Computer was Hacked by Sherry...

Kazuha, istri Heiji yang sedang menonton televisi tampak terkejut, begitu pula dengan Heiji. Mereka langsung melihat ke arah komputer yang sudah menyala dengan banyak tanda segitiga berwarna kuning yang di tengahnya terdapat tanda seru. Kazuha mengeratkan pelukannya di tangan Heiji.

"Jangan takut, itu hanya ulah iseng."kata Heiji menenangkan.

Meski terlihat sok tegar dan kuat di mata Kazuha, ternya Heiji juga merasa deg-degan karena baru kali ini komputernya di-hack.

"Hei, kau... Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"kata Ai tiba-tiba.

Heiji menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian berkata.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur urusan kalian, aku hanya ingin membantu temanku."kata Heiji.

Ai memutar bola matanya.

"Cih! Untuk apa? Bukannya lebih baik kalau ia tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke apartemen ku atau menghubungi ku?"kata Ai.

"Ai, aku tahu kalau kau sangat marah karena merasa dimanfaatkan, tapi kau harus tahu kalau terkadang seorang laki-laki itu malu untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan."kata Heiji.

Ketika mendengar kata-kata itu, Ai tampak luruh. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya penuh dengan urat kemarahan jadi lebih tenang.

"Hn, jadi sekarang apa mau mu?"kata Ai mulai menurunkan volume suaranya.

"sebenarnya aku mau satu permintaan !" kata Heiji dengan gembira seperti anak kecil.

"Hn,"

"Kau menikah dengan Conan!"teriak Heiji. Ai langsung melotot mendengarnya. Kazuha yang sedari tadi diam tertawa kecil.

"Dasar gila!"kata Ai sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ah ya! Kazuha, salam kenal. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa bertahan dengan suami yang seperti Heiji."kata Ai.

"Oi...oi..."sungut Heiji

"I..iya Ai-chan. Salam kenal."kata Kazuha sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ketegangan pun usai...

"yaaah... Selamat malam"kata Ai.

"Hei tunggu! Aku belum selesai... Hei..."

Ai sudah menghilang dengan kembali matinya komputer Heiji. Benar-benar tanpa bekas.

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

**Nulis Kilaat... RnR nya Yaaa... Minna-san _ **


	6. Don't Call Me Anymore

**Maaf... Minna-San... Update nya baru sekarang... **

**Maaf, Maaaf... Maaf yaa... (T_T) **

**Moga para readers suka... :***

**XD**

**Happy Reading**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho- sensei

**_Don't Call Me Anymore_**

_Jika kalian bisa menghentikanku sekarang, Hentikanlah..._

_Jika kalian bisa melihatku dari balik layar ini lihatlah..._

_Jika kalian bisa menangkapku dari tempat tak nyata ini, tangkaplah..._

_Itu, jika kalian bisa..._

_Hahahaha... _

_Tapi, yang pasti aku akan dihakimi oleh kalian yang haus akan kekuasaan..._

* * *

_Alert...Alert...Alert... Your Computer was Hacked by Sherry..._

Seorang pria berkumis dengan keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya terus saja menekan tombol 'Quit' berkali-kali setelah melihat tulisan berwarnah merah itu di layar komputernya. Ia semakin panik.

"Kurang ajar! Apa yang dilakukan wanita sialan itu pada komputerku? " kata pria berkumis itu.

"Ah! Sial!" katanya.

"Ada apa, bos?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang duduk dihadapan pria berkumis tadi. Ia menghisap rokok di tangannya dan sesekali menghembuskannya keluar dengan santai. Padahal jelas sekali orang yang ia panggil 'bos' tadi tampak panik.

"Wanita Hacker itu! Ia mengacaukan transaksi kita!" kata Si pria berkumis.

"Oh, Sherry. Si Penyihir dunia maya itu." Kata Si Kekar sambil menghembus pelan rokoknya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Disaat genting seperti ini, bisa-bisanya kau santai sambil menghisap rokok. Kau pikir kita akan selamat dari polisi jika data itu sampai bocor ketangan Presdir, Hah!" kata Si pria berkumis dengan kesal.

Si Kekar mengambil gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka _teddy bear _ yang berada tak jauh darinya, kemudian menusuk perut boneka tersebut sampai busanya keluar.

"Lihat saja! Kalau dia berani macam-macam dengan data perusahaan yang anda kirimkan tadi, nasibnya akan sama dengan gantungan kunci sialan ini." Katanya dengan seringai menakutkan. Dilemparnya boneka itu dan... DOR! Kepala gantungan kunci boneka itu hancur dalam sekejap.

* * *

06.00

_Shadow...oo...Shadow..._

_Shadow...oo...Shadow..._

Ai mengerang kesal mendengar nada dering handphonenya. Ia sangat yakin Baka-aniki-nya yang menelpon sepagi ini. Ia tidak tahu jika aniki-nya mempunyai kebiasaan untuk menghancurkan tidur seseorang dengan menelpon pagi-pagi.

"Tuh, kan. Dasar.. merepotkan.." gerutu Ai sambil menatap layar handphone-nya dengan kesal.

_(On MP call)_

Ai : Iya, ada apa. Ku beri waktu 3 menit.

Gin : Baiklah, mungkin hanya 3 detik aku akan bicara kepermasalahan pokok.

Ai : Makanya, cepatlah!

Gin : Nyawamu diincar!

Ai : Itu 5 detik, tahu.

Gin : Aku serius, kau diincar!

Ai : Oh, Begitu.

Gin : Adikku sayang, kau mengertikan? Nyawamu, Nyawamu, yang diincar. Bukan uang mu!

Ai terdiam. Ia sadar kakaknya tidaklah main-main

Gin : Berhati-hatilah, untuk sementara kau boleh mengacukan tugas sampinganmu sebagai SHERRY.

Ai : Iya, baiklah.

Ai langsung mematikan handphonenya dan diam.

'_aku harus tenang, lagi pula identitasku sebagai Sherry belum terbongkar'_ kata Ai sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

* * *

09.00

_At ARTIC_

" Ada yang mencari anda Nona Ai." Kata sebuah robot humanoid yang menjadi asisten Ai yang bernama 5-H312Y.

" Di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Ai sambil beranjak dari kursi kerjanya.

" Ia menunggu di ruang tamu anda." Kata 5-H312Y.

" Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Tunggulah di sini." Kata Ai.

" Baik Nona Ai."

Ai membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

(Hening...)

Di dapatinya laki-laki tampan berambut hitam dan memakai jas yang tengah duduk dengan gelisah di sofa miliknya. Conan Edogawa.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Ai penuh selidik.

Conan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Mmm, aku mau minta maaf. Aku... aku... aku... tidak... bermaksud begitu..." kata Conan terbata-bata.

Ai duduk di hadapan Conan sambil menghela nafas.

"Bermaksud apa?" tanya Ai pura-pura tidak tahu.

"E...e..m.. itu, anu... di telpon.."kata Conan. Ia sadar bahwa Ai mencoba mempermainkannya.

"Di telpon? Aku tidak ingat. Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk minta maaf, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Kata Ai pelan tetapi menusuk.

Conan terbelalak, beberapa detik kemudian ia menunduk kaku.

"ba..baiklah..." kata Conan. Ia beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu Ai.

"Bodoh!" kata Ai. Ia menahan tangan Conan yang hendak berjalan melewatinya.

"Duduklah, ada hal yang mau aku beritahukan padamu."kata Ai. Ia menarik paksa tangan Conan.

"A..apa..?" kata Conan masih terbata-bata.

Duagh!

Ai memukul lengan Conan dengan kuat.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kata Conan tanpa sadar.

"Hahaha... akhirnya, kau kembali seperti biasanya. Sangat membosankan mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu." Kata Ai sambil tertawa ringan.

Conan menghela nafas sambil mengusap lengannya yang baru saja di pukul Ai.

"Apa yang mau kamu beritahukan?" tanya Conan.

Ai diam sambil menatap Conan. Lama.. sekali...

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!" kata Conan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba blushing.

Ai menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian ia menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah menghubungi ku lagi."

DHEG!

"Eh? A..apa maksudmu, Ai?"

**T B C**

**R n R**

**Please... (^_^)**

**Bakal Di usahain secepetnya bisa update lagi...**

**Makasih readers semuanya... 3 U ... ;***


	7. Meet Him

**Maaf... Minna-San... Update nya baru sekarang... **

**Maaf, Maaaf... Maaf yaa... (T_T) **

**Moga para readers suka... :***

**XD**

**Happy Reading**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho- sensei**

**Warning ...X...X...Typo...X...GaJe...X...Aneh...X...dan banyak kekurangan lainnya...X**

**.**

**.**

**_Meet Him_**

.

.

"Sudahlah, kau ikuti saja apa kataku." Kata Ai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau masih membenciku?" Tanya Conan.

Ai diam sebentar...

"Ck, nyawaku diincar. Kalau kau masih berhubungan denganku, bisa-bisa kamu juga yang akan diincar."kata Ai masih dengan nada _'cool' _nya.

Conan terdiam. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah wajah Ai yang terlihat cool namun tersirat ke khawatiran di sana.

"Ya, itu saja yang mau aku beritahu."kata Ai. Ia pun beranjak dari sofa di ikuti oleh Conan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau pulang malam sendirian. Kalau ada hal yang mencurigakan cepat lapor polisi. Kunci pintu apartemenmu, jangan sampai lupa. Kalau bisa jangan tinggal sendirian di apartemen, kau bisa pergi ke tempat temanmu, ingat itu!" kata Conan panjang lebar. Seperti menasehati istrinya yang akan ia tinggalkan untuk dinas.

Mendengar itu Ai hanya memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Ck, aku bukan anak kecil yang kau nasehati seperti itu."kata Ai dengan ketus.

"Oh ya?! Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu kau..."

"_Stoop! You are too much."_ Kata Ai sambil membekap mulut Conan yang tak mau berhenti mengoceh.

"eephuaa...aass..kkhaan.. (Lepaskan)." Kata Conan di sela-sela ketidakberdayaannya.

Ai melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Conan dan mendengus kesal.

"Pulanglah sana!"kata Ai sambil mendorong Conan ke pintu ruangannya.

BLAM!

Conan menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan wajah cengo.

.

.

_Shadow... Shadow... Shadow..._

Ai yang sedang menyesapi tehnya melirik ke arah handphone yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"Aniki.." gumam Ai pelan.

(_Telephone)_

Ai : Ada apa?

Gin : Aku dapat informasi, kalau orang yang di sewa untuk membunuhmu bernama Carlos

Ai : Ca... Carlos? Pembunuh bayaran yang di penjara tahun lalu,kan? Kenapa bisa?

Gin : Ia dapat keringanan atau bisa di bilang bantuan dari Wakil Presdir Hashimoto corp.

Ai : Itu tak mungkin, kan?

Gin : Wakil Presdir itu juga ikut-ikutan terlibat dalam kasus penggelapan data perusahaan.

Ai : Pantas saja, aku yang melakukan _hack _sekaligus _crack_ pada data perusahaan itu dan datanya sukses ku berikan pada polisi.

Gin : Besok aku akan mengirimkan sebuah paket untuk jaga-jaga. Tepat pukul 4.00 pagi paket itu sudah di tanganmu.

Ai : Baiklah

Ai pun mengembalikan handphonenya dan kembali menyesapi tehnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

**Esoknya...**

**4.00 Pagi.**

_Ting... Tong..._

_Ting... Tong..._

"Nona Ai, ada tamu. Dan tampaknya itu kurir paket."kata robot yang bertugas di depan pintu kamarnya.

Ai menyeringai mendengar hal itu.

Ia beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

_Cklek..._

"Apakah benar anda nona Ai Haibara?" tanya seorang laki-laki kekar bertopi biru dan memakai seragam kurir. Ai menyeringai kembali. Ia melirik ke tangan kurir itu dan kembali menyeringai

"Tentu saja, aku Ai Haibara... atau bisa ku bilang Sherry yang kau incar, CARLOS..."kata Ai masih setia dengan seringainya.'

Kurir itu geram, dilemparnya kotak yang berbalut kertas coklat itu dan...

Dor.. Dor...

Suara pistolnya terdengar kecil, karena ada peredam.

"Hahaha... hahaha..." Ai tertawa keras.

Pembunuh itu semakin heran, peluru yang ia tembakkan menembus begitu saja di tubuh Ai. Ia terus menembaki tubuh Ai yang tampak santai sambil tertawa itu dan sukses membuat Carlos geram. Ia benar-benar bingung. Tak lama kemudian Ai tampak memudar dan menghilang. Digantikan dengan Ai yang lain.

DUAK! BRUGH!

Ai menendang pistol itu dari tangan Carlos serta menendang selangkangannya dengan geram. Ya, perlu di ketahui bahwa Ai adalah DAN IV Aikido.

Carlos terpental jauh menabrak dinding keras di belakangnya. Ia juga meringis kesakitan.

Melihat itu, dengan santainya –Ai- mengambil pistol itu dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Carlos.

"Ck, sial! Yang tadi itu Hologram,kan?" Kata Carlos sambil menahan rasa sakit di selangkangannya.

Ai menyeringai.

"Hahaha... bodohnya."kata Ai sambil tertawa.

"dan.. kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau ini adalah aku?" tanya Carlos lagi.

"Wah, wah, ternyata pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal sadis bisa setolol ini. Hahaha..." kata Ai lagi.

"Cih," tampak Carlos menggeram kesal.

Ai menarik pelatuk itu dan...

"DOOR!" seru Ai.

Carlos yang tersudutkan itu hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya.

"hahaha... lucu sekali. Sayangnya aku tak bisa membunuhmu sekarang karena pelurunya habis." Kata Ai disela-sela tertawanya.

_Cklek..._

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya seorang kakek tua yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan Ai.

"Wah, maaf kek. Silahkan dilanjutkan tidurnya."kata Ai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ck, Sial!" seru Carlos. Ia pun berlari di tengah-tengah kelengahan Ai.

"Cih.." Ai pun masuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Dilihatnya perabotan rumah yang hancur karena tembakan Carlos.

.

"Hm... sepertinya aku harus lebih waspada dan bagaimana bisa handphone-ku di sadap?" gumam Ai. Ia terus berpikir.

Kejadian tadi benar-benar di luar perkiraan Ai. Ia hanya berpikir jika kakaknya akan mengirim paket tersebut bukan pada jam 4.00 pagi (waktu Jepang). Tetapi 4.00 pagi (waktu Amerika). Bisa dibilang pembunuh bayaran itu tidak mencerna apa yang Ai dan kakaknya bicarakan. Selain itu, Ai heran karena Carlos bisa mengetahui pembicaraan ia dan kakaknya semalam. Ya.. handphone-nya telah disadap, tapi ia yakin handphone-nya tidak tersentuh oleh siapa pun dan dari mana Carlos itu mengetahui bahwa Ai Haibara adalah Sherry. Ia yakin pasti orang yang memberikan informasi kepada Carlos tentang dirinya adalah Hacker ulung yang tak kalah dari dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan hacker. Ya, bukan hanya komputer yang bisa di-_hack, _handphone bahkan kamera tersembunyi di gedung pun bisa di-_hack_.

"Hm.. siapa yang telah menyadapku?"kata Ai.

_'__tapi, lihat saja... kau takkan lolos dari Sherry, Hacker sialan!'_ kata Ai di dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Other Side**

"Hm... Siapa yang telah menyadapku?"

Seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap dengan mata tajam tampak menyeringai setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ai dari _earphone_-nya.

"Khu...khu..khu.. kau takkan bisa lari, Sherry." Kata laki-laki itu.

_Ready or not..._

_I'll come to you_

_Look at your puppy eyes_

_Talk to me..._

Laki-laki pirang itu menoleh ke arah handphone-nya.

"Menyusahkan.." katanya.

_(Telephone)_

Mr. X : Hei, Bourbon. Bagaimana? Apakah kau dapat informasi baru?

Laki-laki yang bernama Bourbon itu tersenyum miring.

Bourbon : Khu... khu... khu.. banyak hal menarik dari seorang Sherry.

Mr. X : Tak usah basa-basi. Kau harus segera mengirimkannya, sekarang. Atau kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.

Bourbon : Tenang saja, sebentar lagi... kau akan mendapatkan datanya.

Klik...

_'__Sending...'_

Bourbon : Yapz... sudah.

Klik...

Ia memutuskan panggilan itu dan kembali mendengarkan apa yang terjadi pada Ai.

.

.

.

**01.00 Siang**

Ai membuka dengan cepat paket yang ia terima melalui bawahan kakaknya itu. Setelah melihat isinya, Ai memutar bola matanya kesal dan langsung menyambar sebuah alat yang berbentuk pin dan ia pun keluar dari apartemennya.

Klik...

"Untuk apa paket itu?"tanya Ai dengan kesal.

"Kau kan jenius, tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu fungsi alat itu." Kata Gin.

"Hm, kau tahu? Tadi pagi aku diserang oleh Carlos, tapi untung aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu." Kata Gin dengan santai.

"Baguslah. Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Ai.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tahu jika handphone mu disadap. Dan untungnya aku tidak mengatakan waktu pasti pengiriman dengan waktu jepang. Mungkin saja kau akan bingung mana pengirim paket yang asli." Kata Gin panjang lebar.

"Hn, ya sudah. Aku sudah pusing dengan hal ini. Kau juga jangan diam saja! Bantu aku mencari informasi orang yang menyadapku!" kata Ai dengan kesal.

"Iya, iya, Otoutou-chan! "

Klik...

_'__Lihat saja, Ayo kita mulai perang dunia maya kita, Hacker sialan!'_ gumam Ai.

Ia menyeringai setan dan kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Bourbon yang bernama asli Toru Amuro itu tampak membaca majalah sambil duduk manis menyesap kopi.

Kemudian...

_Ready or not..._

_I'll come to you_

_Look at your puppy eyes_

_Talk to me..._

"Hm... mengganggu saja." Katanya dengan kesal. Ia melirik desktop ponsel yang hanya tertera sebuah angka '12345'

_(Telephone)_

Toru (Bourbon) : Ya, siapa kau?

12345(Ms. X) : Wah, apakah aku mengganggu waktu santaimu, BOURBON?

Alisnya bertautan,

'tunggu... suara ini sangat familiar.' Kata Toru di dalam hati.

Ms. X : Wah, kau kaget? Bisa juga seorang Bourbon atau bisa ku bilang Toru Amuro kaget.

Toru : Hehehe... kau sudah menggangguku, SHERRY!

Ms. X (Sherry) : Hahaha... sudah tahu rupanya, ck.. aku tidak suka berbicara dengan orang kalau tidak bertatap muka. Aku tutup ya, telponnya...

Klik...

_Alert... Alert... Alert..._

_Your Computer was Hacked by Sherry..._

_Alert.. Alert..._

Toru menyeringai melihat seluruh layar komputernya hidup dan tak lama dari itu muncul wajah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang kecoklatan dari layar-layar itu

"uhm... Hoaaam... padahal aku ingin tidur tadi..." kata Ai.

"Cih, darimana kau bisa tahu aku yang menyadapmu?" tanya Toru santai. Wajahnya yang tampan itu kembali dihiasi dengan seringaian yang membuat Ai merasa jijik.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Ai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Heh, apa tujuanmu melakukan hack pada komputer-komputerku? Kau tidak takut jika aku merekammu dan melaporkan kepada orang yang sedang mengincarmu?" kata Toru lagi. Ia merasa dirinya akan menang.

"Huh, kau ini bodoh ya? Bukan Cuma komputermu yang aku hack, tapi seluruhnya. Telpon rumahmu, alat perekammu, bahkan listrikmu... Hum.. atau bisa ku bilang... sekarang rumahmu aku yang kendalikan." Kata Ai lengkap dengan seringai di wajah cantiknya.

Toru yang sejak tadi santai tampak pucat, namun tidak begitu kentara dari wajah stoic-nya.

"Wah, wah... kau kenapa? Kok pucat?" kata Ai pura-pura khawatir.

Sekarang Toru benar-benar dalam masalah besar. Wajahnya tampak geram dan menahan amarah.

"aku tak percaya padamu, coba kau buktikan kalau kau sudah menguasai rumahku." Kata Toru mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

"Uhmp... bagaimana kalau lampu di tempatmu sekarang berdiri ku matikan?" Tanya Ai atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan yang tidak menuntut jawaban.

Klik...

Blam..

Lampu di tempat Toru berdiri mati seketika.

Toru terdiam, ia menatap tajam ke layar komputernya yang menampilkan wajah Ai lengkap dengan seringainya.

"Dan aku dapat banyak informasi, loh... tentang kamu. Aku baca,ya..."kata Ai lagi. Ia tampak mengambil tumpukan kertas di sebelahnya.

"Toru Amuro... yang bernama sandi Bourbon, seorang hacker dari persatuan BHO (Black Hacker Organization) Berada dalam divisi pengincar dan penyadap dan pernah dijuluki _'The Shadow of Wolf'_ karena selalu sukses menjalankan misi. Punya masalah dengan pacar, woow.. seharusnya akan menikah, tetapi sang pacar malah meninggalkannya... humm menarik... dan lagi, Ibu? Ibu Toru terkena penyakit kanker lambung dan sedang mencari lambung..."

"STOOOP!" Toru berteriak. Ia menutup telinganya. Matanya tak mau lepas dari mata Ai yang terang-terangan membeberkan rahasia yang selama ini ia tutup-tutupi.

" Aku mengerti sekarang, kau mau mengincarku karena uang yang kau peroleh dari sana untuk biaya ibumu, kan? Ya... bisa dibilang kau sedang kesulitan ekonomi sekarang.." kata Ai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tahu apa kau, Hah!" pekik Toru tertahan.

"Hmm... kalau kau memang menginginkan uang, aku bisa membantumu." Kata Ai.

Mata toru yang beriris hitam itu terbelalak.

"Kau mau berapa... atau aku akan membayarmu 3 kali lipat dari uang yang kau peroleh dari mereka."kata Ai. Ia tampak mengambil cek dan menuliskan jumlahnya.

"Segini?" Tanya Ai.

Tampak di cek itu tertulis '_Satu Milyar Yen.'_

Toru terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kurang ya? Baiklah... akan ku tambah." Kata Ai. Ia pun mengambil cek yang baru dan kembali menulisinya.

"Kalau segini?" Tanya Ai.

Dan tertulis di sana _'Sepuluh Milyar Yen'_

"Bagaimana?" kata Ai. Sukses membuat Toru terdiam dengan mata terbelalak.

Sepertinya ia mulai bimbang dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, karena jelas sekali jika bayaran yang ia terima dari Ai 10 kali lipat dari yang ditawarkan oleh orang-orang yang mengincar Ai.

Ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Hm... dari ekspresi wajahmu. Jelas sekali jika tawaranku berkali-kali lipat dari mereka. Nah, keputusan di tanganmu. Kau tolak juga tak masalah."kata Ai dengan santai.

"Tapi... tapi.. jika ku terima... a..aku dan ibuku... akan.. MATI."kata Toru. Ia tertunduk.

Mata Ai menyipit dan menatap tajam ke arah Toru yang tertunduk lemah. Tak dilihatnya suatu kebohongan atau sandiwara di sana.

Ai menghela nafas sebentar. Hening sejenak di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana... kalau kau ku bantu?" tanya Ai.

Sukses membuat mata Toru kembali terbelalak.

**T B C**

**R n R**

**Please... (^_^)**


End file.
